New Sight
by krazee-kantan
Summary: Finally reaching his maturity, and receiving his inheritance, a new adventure unfolds for Harry Potter... DMHP, FWGW, ?SSRL?
1. Chapter 1

Rain. It came down in torrents and everyone in Number 4 Privet Drive was quite peeved at the current weather. Really! How dare it rain in the middle of the summer holidays! That was just not normal! Everyone, from the burly form of Vernon Dursley to the piggish blob of a son named Dudley Dursley had their faces set in a frown. Everyone, that is, except one Harry Potter. But then again, Harry Potter was most definitely not part of the Dursley family. Neither he nor the Dursleys would ever agree to that fact being true, no matter what anyone says.

And so here was where Mr. Potter could be found, under the pouring rain, his jet-black hair clinging to his forehead, covering his infamous thunderbolt scar; his emerald eyes shielded from the rain by his spectacles, and smiling. Here, no one would dare come near him, as no one would want to get wet, and here, he could be alone, away from grumpy uncles, screeching aunts, and whale-like cousins.

It ended too soon for his liking. The rain poured less and less until only a light drizzle came down. When he thought about it, it WAS quite odd, raining in July, though to be quite honest, he has seen far stranger things, being what and who he was. And who was he, exactly? Why, Harry Potter, of course! Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived.

At almost seventeen, he definitely did not look like an appropriate hero figure, with a scrawny frame, somewhat short stature, and ratty old clothes. No, Harry Potter did NOT look like the hero that his world considered him to be. And if he was to be quite frank, neither did he. So that brought him there, under the rain, smiling. Smiling at what, no one would know, only this boy could answer that question. Well, he was to do some amazing things quite soon.

"Boy! Get your arse in here!" Vernon Dursley's voice rang out through the peaceful pitter-patter of the rain. And so, with a disappointed sigh, Harry went inside the house.

"Careful! You'll ruin the floor!" screeched Aunt Petunia just as Harry opened the back door. He stopped his movements and waited for her to pass the rag she was getting. He caught it with his left hand as the right grabbed hold onto the door frame and proceeded to wipe himself off.

"Boy! What foolishness is this, getting the damned floor wet?" bellowed Uncle Vernon as Dudley sniggered spitefully in the background. He walked into the kitchen with Dudley trailing along behind him, a bag of crisps in his hand. Both looked at Harry as he continued to dry off.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon," he mumbled. He didn't bother sounding sincere as he learned long ago that such actions were useless. He finished drying himself and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Petunia already held out the mop and bucket to him with a disdainful expression on her heavily made-up face. Harry took hold of both items and began to mop the floors, somewhat drowning out the angry barks of complaints that Vernon kept shouting at him.

Finally reaching his sorry excuse for a bedroom, he landed on his bed with a heavy thud. After cleaning up the kitchen floor, he had to clean and vacuum the living room, which was quite a horrid mess thanks to Dudley and his disgusting eating habits. The things that he had found under the couch was better to be left unsaid as even the memory of it still made him feel sick to the stomach. He was given a wedge of cheese and two slices of bread, downed with a glass of water. No sooner had he finished this, he was herded into the bathroom, where he was given less than ten minutes to do his business, and, finally, to his room, where the door was locked from the outside by his uncle as soon as he stepped in. Turning himself around, Harry stared up at the ceiling, wondering just how long he'd have to continue doing this, and just exactly how he was supposed to defeat Voldemort when he was too busy washing the dishes and weeding out Aunt Petunia's garden. With a heavy sigh, he glanced at the clock on his desk. The green digits blinked at him, showing the time to be a quarter till eight. Wonderful. He had so much time on his hands and his homework had been finished a week ago, for a lack of anything better to do. He would have done Hermione proud, if she'd seen him, and Ron... well, Ron would just have to suffer Hermione's rant about his horrible work habits. The thought of his best friends bought a small smile to his lips. The previous school year had been hard on all of them, what with the number of Death Eater attacks increasing exponentially, the death of Sirius, and the attempted assassination of Dumbledore. He learned near the end of the year that Draco Malfoy had defected to the light side after the murder of his parents. He did not become a spy, as his godfather adamantly refused it, much to the chagrin of Dumbledore, but the new head of the Malfoy family helped in everything else, such as potion-making for the Order and researching for ways to defeat Voldemort. Be that as it may, his new allegiance did not change the way Draco Malfoy acted around his peers. The only thing that DID change was his lack of complaints. Oh, he could still be as sharp as ever when it came to snappy and, at times, hurtful retorts that accompanied the petty banter he regularly partook in with one Harry Potter; but if anything, he was more reserved now, more apathetic, and, for Harry's lack of a better word, more "statue-like."

The fact that he was thinking about Draco Malfoy agitated Harry. He now realized that he was so bored out of his wits that his poor mind had to make do with thinking of his rival! This, for him, was an all-time low. Really! Was he truly that desperate?! A snort of disdain came from him and he turned his body again to lie face down into his pillow. The clock blinked eight forty-nine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, people I is back! Hope you enjoy this chapter... Re-edited by teh loverly Wrath of the Digital Hazard...

Disclaimer: See first chapter

On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following week droned on for Harry as he continuously started each day with a list of chores to do (usually a foot or more in length), from scrubbing the mildew off the bathroom tiles, to weeding the front AND back gardens, and organizing and rearranging the books of the barely used study room.

This, to Harry, was the only highlight of his chores list, as he was able to sneak the books under his baggy shirts into his room for later reading. The subject mattered little - anything was welcome: from the thick collection of classical literature that Dudley never bothered to touch and Aunt Petunia only pretended to read; to Dudley's school texts, all looking quite new and barely used, save for the occasional scribble of "Rolette sux!" or "Dursley Rulz" on random pages. All of these, Harry read; be it in between his chores, when no one was around to scold him, or in the solitude of his room, while waiting for the letters his friends promised to write that seemed to take forever to arrive. This was how the days nearing the end of July filled itself up for one Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm... Never realized all these letters actually meant something..." Harry mumbled to himself as he finished off another chapter of Dudley's Advanced Calculus textbook. Why in the world Dudley had it, he had no clue. Whatever the reason, at least he got to use it, Harry thought to himself.

Over the past week and a half, he had read all of the Shakespeare prints they had in the house, all of Dudley's school texts (save the one he was finishing), and reread all of HIS school texts from the last six years. All in all, it made a hefty total of forty-eight books. Not too bad in ten days, he thought to himself, considering that reading was a hobby that only developed this year.

He finished up the last two chapters of the math book, and proceeded to reach for a box under his bed. This was the reason he finished the book faster than he normally would. He found it while doing one of his chores: cleaning up the attic, and lo and behold, he found a small cardboard box pushed all the way into the corner of the room. If it weren't for a mouse running into a pile of boxes and thus creating a large mess for him to clean up, he doubted he'd have even noticed that particular area of the room. Inside the box were his mother's old things: some pictures, a few potions ingredients, some books, and a thin little journal that was almost hidden by all the rest of the things on top.

He picked up the journal, careful in his handling as though it was an intricate design of crystals rather than a plain journal. But that was just it. To him, it wasn't just a plain journal. It was his mother's; a memory of her; a part of her. And to him, that was more precious than a hundred thousand crystals.

He opened the front cover slowly, careful in turning the pages. He leafed through the book, hoping to find some type of writing. He found none. His mood somewhat dampened by the lack of words on the paper, he tried again, the memories of Tom Riddle's diary at the back of his mind. Did he need to write on it as well? Cast a spell? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to risk writing on it, only for it to have no effect. Neither could he think of any spells that would reveal hidden, invisible words from the top of his head. With a small sigh, he placed the thin book tenderly back inside the box and reached for a different book, wryly thinking that it better have some writing on it.

And writing on it, it did. Only, not in the tongue he could understand. "What is this? French? Italian?" Harry mumbled, his puzzlement and frustration evident in his voice. He continued to leaf through the book. Well, one thing's for sure, he thought to himself, it's definitely not a charms textbook. He was right. In some pages were images of people with wings doing various activities. He figured that it was most likely a book dealing with a certain magical species. He checked on the front cover, quickly spying the solitary word, Abaddon. What's that? Harry thought. It certainly didn't seem French to him, but then again, what did he know?

He finished leafing through the pages of the book, occasionally stopping to look at an image more closely. He couldn't understand a thing in the book and figured that he'd try to look for a translation spell in the morning. He rifled through the rest of the box's contents and found all the other books to be as unwelcoming as the first. But the good things that came with finding the box were in finding a picture of his mum, her red hair flying around her and her green eyes, so much like his, sparkling with laughter. This, he thought, made up for the unreadable books by a landslide. The other thing he found was a letter, addressed to his mum from a secret admirer: Prongs, it said. It made Harry smile to know that his parents loved each other. School sweethearts. It brought his thoughts back to his own love life, which, safe to say, was virtually nonexistent, despite the numerous fan girls (and even boys) that he had collected, thanks to Witch Weekly and Glamorous Hag magazines.

He was too busy. He knew that. Being first in line of a powerful Dark Lord's hit list wasn't really a good thing to be while pursuing a relationship. Not to say that he did or didn't want one; he never really thought about it. Perhaps after the war... War, that was his number one excuse for putting things off, it seemed. When Hermione asked him what he was to do after their seventh year, all he replied was: "I can decide after the war, 'Mione," or when Ron would ask him when he was to get a girlfriend: "After the war, mate," he replied casually. Really, a relationship would mean putting someone else's life in danger and he didn't want that. Especially not to someone that he loved. It could wait, Harry decided after a few moments of self-reflection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The thirtieth of July, a week after finding his mother's belongings, he had developed a spell to help him in reading her books. It was still quite hard to decipher, as some words in the text did not react to his spell, but for the most part, he read the books, all more than twice, save for the journal, which still refused to give out any information.

The books that he read were all concerning magical creatures; sub-human magical species, to be more precise. The first dealt with a race called the Abaddon. According to the book, they were a mysterious people who were descendants of the first Daemon Overlord in the Underworld. They were the ones who escaped to the living world when a civil war broke out. Ethereal in their appearance, sporting large wings and lovely faces, they were dubbed as fallen angels and used their looks to deceive unsuspecting mortals to do their bidding, mistaking them for their "purer" counterparts in Heaven.

There was little exact information in the book, most being speculation and myths, such as their supposedly being able to "jump" time and dimensions and being the race that fathered the early wizards of time. Mostly, the book talked about their customs and behavioural patterns as well as mating habits. They were one of the few races left that fastidiously believed in soul-mating. The book continued on with varying legends and superstitions relating to the Abaddon, and Harry decided that maybe checking out another book would be a splendid idea. And so, he read the other two books.

"Elecrisnae, a race of elementals. Tall, delicate, most Elecrisnae looked like their respective elements. Water Elecrisnae usually sported hair whose colours ranged from a light green to an azure blue. They were of a more delicate build, slender and graceful, usually likened to elves, but for their hair and at times, eyes. They were traditionally the artisans. Fire Elecrisnae often have a reddish tone of hair, tan skin, and eyes with crimson undertones. From their type came forth the warriors and knights of their society. Earth Elecrisnae had willowy builds, green to brown hair and a simplistic air about them. Usually the caregivers of their society. The air Elecrisnae had light features, hair colour varied but all were similar in the respect that they were all close to white in their shade, they were sprite-like, happy-go-lucky people whose emotions tended to change with the wind.(1) They were most of the time entertainers, spies, and thieves in society.

"The Elecrisnae live away from other races and tend to be independent of them; instead, increasing relations with the four main sects in their society to ensure the protection of their race. Sub-sects have also been formed within their society to create Elecrisnae wielders of other elements. They have been one of the most affluent societies in the earlier years of the world.

"Other races became envious of the Elecrisnae and their prosperity. War broke out and other races joined up in annihilating the Elecrisnae. The war dragged on for more than two hundred years, and by the end of it, any remaining Elecrisnae either escaped or disguised their true identity to escape persecution. Thus, their reign came to an end."

"Whoa. That's sad. I wonder if there are still any of them left..." Harry thought aloud after first reading the book. To him, they were more interesting than the Abaddon. He wondered what element he would wield if he were a part of their race. The thought made him grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry finished putting away the books just as Hedwig came flying through the window. He hadn't seen her in ages ever since he sent her off with a letter to Remus, barely a week after summer break began. He had gotten worried when almost a month had passed with no Hedwig or letter returning. He walked up to her, already reaching out his hand to pet her head. She gave an affectionate hoot in reply. On both legs she carried letters. One was quite ratty looking and the other carried the familiar insignia of Fred and George's jokeshop.

"What have you got for me, girl?" he cooed at her. He saw how tired she was and rummaged through his drawers for an owl snack. She gave a soft hoot in reply and held out her left leg to him, the one with the ratty looking letter. Most likely Remus', Harry thought to himself. He unrolled the parchment and began to read:

_Dear Cub,_

_I hope it__'__s not too late when you get this. Hopefully Hedwig got to you before your birthday. If not, then happy birthday, Cub! Welcome to adulthood. Now, mind, if this letter did get to you before your birthday, then there are a few things that you must know. First off, I want you to know that if I could, I'd be there with you, right now, telling you all of this myself. But circumstances are making it otherwise. I__'__m currently on a mission for Dumbledore at the moment and I__'__ve no real sleeping place. I__'__m following a pack of werewolves, actually. Please keep quiet about this. You must understand; I realize that keeping things from you will only worsen things, and so, I have decided to be open with you. Hopefully, I am not too late. Right now, I__'__m almost halfway to the designated meeting spot with a fellow Order member. As soon as this is done, I plan to meet with you. I believe there are some things better explained in person than through a letter._

_Anyway, Cub, I must get straight to the point. You are about to come of age - or maybe you__'__ve already done so. Have you ever wondered why it is seventeen, and not eighteen, that is the legal age here in the wizarding world? Well, the reason__'__s quite simple. It is only when a wizard turns seventeen that his body is able to handle the impact of an inheritance. You__'__ve most likely studied this already in school, but as different wizards and witches have different magical backgrounds, their inheritances may vary from a boost of magic to a change in physical aspects. That is why the bodies of wizards mature fully at the age of seventeen to be able to handle the wild magic with relative ease. I hope I haven__'__t scared you off yet, Cub, as the serious part is yet to come. _

_I think that you should be aware of your heritage more. The Potters, although pure-blooded, began with a magical creature mating with a normal being. The blood was strong, so the first few Potters had quite uncanny resemblances to the species that sired them. Most likely, it will have died out by now, but it is best to be safe. If you__'__re able to get to Grimmauld Place, Harry, then go to the library. I__'__m not sure what creature blood James__'__ family carried, since it never manifested in him, but I think that you__'__ll find most of the answers to your questions in a book called __"__Dularfullur Tilvera.__"_

_Sorry, Cub. I know that I__'__m only giving you more questions instead of answers, but the pack is moving again. I__'__ll see you as soon as I can._

_Take care,_

_Moony_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Magical creature...? Shite. Not again... Another abnormality? My life is seriously messed up...' Harry thought to himself as he dropped the letter on his desk, only to pick up the one from the twins.

HARRY!

HOW'RE YOU MATE? GEORGE HERE. SEEMS WE GOT OURSELVES SOME TOP-SECRET INFORMATION ABOUT THE ORDER AND... YOU'RE IN IT! THAT JUST AIN'T FAIR, DON'T YOU THINK? SO ME AND GRED HERE, OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS, DECIDED TO KIDNAP YOU! YEP! JUST YOU WAIT; WE'LL BE THERE 'ROUND QUARTER TILL SIX. DON'T WORRY, MATE, WE'LL TELL YOU MORE WHEN WE GET THERE. RIGHT NOW MUM JUST CAME IN THE STORE AND SHE'S NOT REALLY LOOKING HAPPY. ANYWAYS, WE'LL TALK LATER, YEAH? GET YOUR THINGS READY!

GRED AND FORGE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kidnap?!" Harry muttered as he reread the note. Yep. It seemed that the twins intended to abduct him, and judging by his clock, he had less than an hour to get his things together before they'd arrive.

He began scrambling around his room as soon as he saw the clock blink out 4:45.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1)no pun intended...

nyaaaar... ok. Next chappie, the twins'll arrive, and Harry's gonna be celebrating his berfday... YAY


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter

Harry'll be free of the Dursleys!

Ohhh... Sorry for the wait, btw. But exams were killer. Thank GOD their over.. (TTTT)

Please enjoy. OH! And review! Free drawing for nice people who review! X3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally closing the lid of his school trunk, Harry gave a small sigh of relief at having finished all his packing. He had managed to fit in all of the books he had gathered throughout the summer, his "wearable" clothing, and school supplies of previous years. All that left him of his room was his bed, the desk, and the closet. The whole room seemed devoid of any sign of inhabitancy save for the letters he had received prior to his packing, and Hedwig's empty cage. Harry briefly wondered where the snowy owl went off to as she left as soon as he started reading the twins' letters.

He looked around the room again and reached out for the remainder of his things left on the desk to be stuffed into his bag. He chanced a look at the clock on his desk to see that he had less than a minute before the twins arrived. Now that he was just waiting, he pondered the abruptness and spontaneity of the twins. Even with their reputation and personalities, something must have been up for them to react like this. Nevertheless, he was grateful. Reading and learning was all good and well, but sometimes one just had to be around people that treated you more than just a freak.

Harry walked towards the window. The bars were gone; after the incident during his second year of Hogwarts, it seemed Vernon knew better than to keep him too tight on a leash. He glanced up at the sky, as if expecting to see the Weasleys' car come flying in again. He knew better of course. Mrs. Weasley made sure of the fact that none of the males would even get a chance to come near it after the incident in second year. He wasn't even entirely sure they still had it around. For all he knew, it may still very well be roaming around the Forbidden Forest. The thought put a small smile on his face as he drew the curtains closed.

"The twins should be here any second now..." Harry muttered under his breath. He gave one last look around the room before he grabbed his school trunk, placed his bag on his shoulder, and picked up his wand and Hedwig's cage.

It was just as he stepped off the stairs that he heard the familiar popping sounds of Apparitions coming from outside their door. Figured that the twins wouldn't care whether muggles saw them or not. He grinned at the thought of Petunia's horrified expression when she found out people could have seen wizards popping in at her home. He walked through the hallway to open the door, only to find that Dudley had beat him to it, and judging by the mixture of shock and utter fear on his face, the plump boy was definitely not a happy camper. He heard Fred call out his name, so Harry quickened his step and just about shoved Dudley out of the way to get to the twins.

"Fred! George!" His joy not able to be contained, he jumped on the madly grinning twins and began to hug the life out of them. Who knew that not having any decent social interaction for a month could do this to a person? Harry thought to himself as he continued to squeeze the life out of the redheads.

"Hey there, Harry-" George began.

"Glad to know-"

"We're not the only ones-"

"That are happy to see you," both twins finished with even bigger identical grins than before.

"So, do you have your things ready?" Fred asked. Harry nodded, having finally gotten back to his senses and realizing that hugging the twins too enthusiastically might raise some uncomfortable questions. He pointed to his luggage, spread out somewhat haphazardly on the floor, once again a side effect of his eagerness to see the twins. He grinned sheepishly as he began to pick up Hedwig's cage. Both Fred and George took the remainder of the items, and all three wizards were oblivious to the hulking figure of Vernon Dursley, his wife and son trailing along behind him, coming out of the kitchen.

Having picked everything up, the three walked out of the open door, not really noticing the purple face of Vernon Dursley as his family stopped him from following the three miscreants and giving them a good piece of his mind.

"Don't! We don't want to cause a scene in front of the neighbours!" Petunia hissed into his ear. Dudley whimpered and merely nodded his head at his mother's words. Vernon had yet to calm down, but she was right. Better not to cause a scene, no matter how infuriating those freaks were. If the boy wanted to leave, then so be it! Good riddance was all he had to say. At least now they shan't be tainted by the freak and his kind.

The head of the Dursley household slowly closed the door against the outside world. He had yet to fully calmed down, but his wife was sure that some good scotch was all he needed to do the trick. No more Harry Potter. If not for the horrible entrance of those other people, she would have claimed this to be one of the happiest of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three wizards walked out of the Dursley household with Harry in the middle. Curious as to where they were headed, Harry looked at each of the twins before asking his question.

"So, you two... Where exactly are you taking me?" George glanced to his right, tilting his head slightly downwards to meet Harry's inquisitive gaze. He slowly opened his mouth to answer the question, only to be interrupted by his twin.

"Where? Why, we're going-"

"To take you to our place!" George finished with a small grin.

"We figure it's the only place we can take you that no one will find out about, considering that the Order's using Grimmauld Place, and Mum and Dad are at the Burrow, along with every other Auror in the Order..." Fred elaborated, waiting for his twin to finish the statement.

"And since the things we need to talk to you about aren't exactly what the Order'll consider to be 'good' for you to know, then our place is a good enough hiding spot for you, yeah?" Both twins looked at Harry expectantly, as if waiting for him to start objecting to their plan.

"... Alright then." Harry said with a slight shrug of his shoulder. Whatever it was the twins were expecting, simple acceptance to their plan was not one of those things. Both had to slow down their paces to look at Harry closer.

"You don't... think it's a bad idea?" George asked somewhat incredulously. It seemed to them, that their little Harry had changed in the time since they'd last seen each other. Not wanting to create a problem out of nothing, Harry just grinned at them, reassuring them without the need of words, that he was anything but negative towards the idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stumbled slightly as he landed on the middle of Fred and George's living room. A pop behind him signaled the arrival of George, as it was Fred who performed the side-along Apparition with him.

The three had quickly reached an abandoned alley and deemed it a good enough place to Apparate without fear of being seen by muggles. A short explanation answered Harry's question of why the twins had Apparated onto the Dursley's front door earlier.

"Well, it was mostly 'cause we wanted-" Fred began, only to be cut off by George.

"To scare the hell out of-"

"Those muggles of yours," both twins concluded. Harry found this answer to be more than satisfactory, remembering the look that Dudley had on his face when he opened the door. Ahhh... Revenge was sweet, no matter how petty it was.

Somewhat jostled from his pondering by George calling out his name, Harry took the time to scan his surroundings. The twins had cleaned up quite nicely, and did his eyes deceive him? Harry looked again to make sure, and true enough, mounted on the wall was a decent sized flat screen telly. An inquisitive eyebrow was raised towards the general direction of the twins.

"Since when have you two known about the telly?" Harry asked, still eyeing the appliance in a curious manner. Both twins laughed at the question. Grinning widely, George decided to answer for the both of them, since Fred was still busy laughing.

"Ohhh... the telly. Well, you know Dad's all into muggle stuff, and we got a bit curious as well, so... yeah!" The red head grinned at Harry widely as Harry just walked towards the apparatus cautiously.

"But how does it run? I mean, I remember 'Mione saying something about muggle gadgets not working here 'cause the magic mucks up the electricity..." Turning on the television set, Harry raised an eyebrow as the theme song of Spongebob Squarepants came on. He recognized it as something Dudley watched on weekends.

The twins looked at him with slight amusement as they dropped Harry's luggage on their living room floor.

"Well," George began.

"Hermione's not-"

"The only genius here, you know..." Fred finished for his brother. They meant to say it in a joking manner, but Harry had to believe them. It was hard not to think that the twins were anything but smart, if their products in their shop were anything to go by. Sure, they were not like Hermione, who was book-smart and based her knowledge on facts and logic, but the twins were definitely not average joes when it came to creativity and intelligence. It merely did not reflect that well on their academic reports, 'twas all...

Harry let go of the topic as he took the twins' example and took a seat on an armchair, deciding that questions may be asked later, but for now, Spongebob was on, and catching up on a few years of lost childhood didn't seem too bad of an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyaaah... Fin. Sorry for the somewhat icky ending. But i havta recharge mine brain and work on some art!! This chap's important, even if it doesn't seem like it

And sorry for the bad dialogue. I'm still working on that. Anyhow. Please review. It's like, 1 out of every 100 hits. That's not nice people. XP

Weber. I know I said Harry's B-day will be in this chapter, but that idea got on a bunny and ran away from me. So maybe next chappie... X3


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4..

Disclaimer's in the first Chap. Thankie, Wrath of the Digital Hazard for being my beta!! X3

Please R&R

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night time. Other than the dining room, the whole apartment was quiet and dark. Harry faced opposite Fred and George at the dining room table. All three had just finished eating, and now it seemed that the young men had all come to a mutual agreement of talking about the events that had gone on so far. To Harry, it seemed like such a long time ago that he was whisked away by the Weasley twins from the Dursleys, rather than the five hours that it had actually been.

They had already started the conversation, Harry listening to the twins' reports and at the same time fighting the turmoil within him that acted up at the mention of the subjects being discussed. The twins were talking about the Order and Dumbledore's 'requests' on the members. They were quite offended at how they were being treated in the Order, just like the rest of the younger generation of members. They were all, for the most part, hidden from the real issues, considering themselves to be members of the Order by name only. If not for their Extendable Ears, now improved to avoid Mad Eye's wandering eye, they managed to eavesdrop on the real Order meetings and learn about more recent Death Eater movements.

Apparently Malfoy Sr. was a spy as well, his role more secret than Snape's, considering his position in the Death Eater ranks. His reasons for agreeing to be a spy were due to his family. He had made a vow to his wife to make sure that they would not be dirtied by the Dark Lord's connection, and until this day, he had spied for the Order to keep true to his wife and his promise. No one believed him at first, especially the twins. But his recent death, which was both abrupt and considerably surprising, cleared any doubts the twins had.

Voldemort had learned of Lucius' true loyalties and tortured him in front of his wife and son, both of whom were tortured relentlessly, as well, in front of the Malfoy family head. Narcissa Malfoy, who had fastidiously avoided the Dark Lord and anything to do with him, had been raped in front of her husband and son. Her sister, Bellatrix, gleefully participating in the brutal activities. Lucius had managed to kill three of the five Death Eaters that touched his wife before being killed by Voldemort. Narcissa was killed soon after, and had it not been for Snape, Draco would not have been able to escape. Even now, the two were in hiding, courtesy of Dumbledore, and no one had heard anything of them since. Most certainly not the younger Order members, and once again, if not for their Extendable Ears, neither Fred nor George would have been able to learn any of this.

Ron and Hermione had apparently been distant all summer, opting to burrow away in the Black Family library rather than to spy alongside the twins. This type of behaviour was what everyone would consider to be normal for Hermione, but Ron... Well! It seemed a tad bit off that he would rather spend a day surrounded by books rather than join Fred and George on their escapades.

Ginny was not there, as she was staying with a distant cousin in Germany. She was the only one who accepted the invitation since Ron refused to leave Hermione, much to her pleasure, and everyone else was too busy managing various activities to go. This answered Harry's question of why Ginny did not write, but nowhere in the twins' tirade did he find a valid excuse for either Ron or Hermione. The thought did not settle well with him and caused his slightly dapper mood to dampen considerably.

Their discussion continued well into the night, the twins talking with Harry about what they have learned in the past month and the real reason they had to bring him to their flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An alarm triggered and sounded at Dumbledore's head office the moment Harry left the premises without coming back for five hours. This may not have been a big deal any other time, but so close to the boy's birthday! Dumbledore shuffled around the office, consulting with his other gadgets to make sure of the fact that Harry was truly gone. He blanched somewhat as the whirring pendulum he was holding glowed a bright green. Damn, the boy was gone.

With a sprightliness that belied his age, Albus Dumbledore hurried to the fireplace with Floo powder in his hand, and with a shout of, "Arabella Figg, Number 9 Privet Drive!" was gone in a burst of emerald flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was exhausted. They had just concluded their talk about the Order and the things that he had learned did not please him. If anything, he was angry and slightly depressed over how his so-called friends and mentors were acting. He thought about the Malfoys, and winced slightly at the memory of what they had gone through. Most likely this was the cause of his headaches previous to the twins fetching him. He truly felt remorse for the family and had to wonder about the remaining Malfoy, and especially how he has been coping. His thoughts then jumped to the current leader of the Order at Fred's mention of his name.

To think that Dumbledore made Remus spy on a rogue werewolf pack made Harry's anger blossom. His last remaining connection to his parents was once again being endangered. His train of thought shifted again. A combination of worry and dejection came to him when thinking about Ron and Hermione. The twins were still looking into it and so far had little information to share. They had continued to discuss things in this manner until well into the night, finally stopping around three in the morning. After noticing the time and date, the twins jumped up and swallowed Harry into a bear hug, greeting him with a happy birthday in a jovial manner, despite the tiredness that seemed to envelope all three young men.

Harry bade both Fred and George a quiet goodnight after that and proceeded into the guest room he was provided with. He was now pondering what they had been talking about. Sleep was a difficult thing to acquire in times such as these. It was a nice feeling, though, for someone to personally greet him with a happy birthday after such a long time.

A simple Tempus charm told him he had been lying awake in bed for the past two hours. The charm showed the time to be 5:20 A.M., and so he turned onto his side, and proceeded to try to sleep. He failed to notice the dim light that glowed from his chest as he succumbed to sleep. Neither did he notice his body rising off the bed, his magic lifting him up and supporting his slight frame.

No one noticed Harry enter into his maturity. Not the twins, both of which had fallen onto their beds with a crash and heavy snores, a muffled Nox spell closing all the lights, nor did Harry himself, so caught up in his dreams of people he had never met, his parents, Sirius, and mythical creatures, all trying to vie for his attention.

_In a black oblivion, he floated on empty space, trying to look around him for any signs of life other than himself._

_A flash. Red hair? A barking laugh. Mum? Sirius? A stag walked towards him. Dad? Prongs? What was happening? Emerald eyes so much like his own glittered merrily. A soft murmur, so sweet... __"__Harry...__"__ A gasp. From him? Maybe. Everything was a blur. A gentle caress to his cheek. __"__I love you...__"__ Tears of happiness and confusion began to gather in his eyes, making them shine even more brightly._

_A grim! Sirius? Please. Let me see you... I miss you so much... __"__Me too, Prongslet, me too... __"__ A sad smile. Heartbroken. An encompassing hug. Warmth. I miss you. Come back... Please... __"__I can__'__t... Forgive me...__"__ More tears. Why?_

_Silver glow... A patronus? I wish you were Dad...I... I wish... Choked up... Can__'__t talk... Dad? __"__I__'__m here, son. I wish I was there too... I love you... so much...__"__ Ruffle of hair, so much like his own... I love you..._

_They__'__re fading. NO! Don__'__t leave! Please! Noooooo!! More tears. The lights dim... Everything fades... The black becomes white._

_Warmth. Fawkes? No... Who are you? Magnificent. Midnight black feathers, lovely silver plume... Phoenix... Not the sun... But the moon? Kind grey eyes. A soft thrill... Keep me safe...? Wamth. A rush of softness... Fade..._

_Hissing... Young Master... Dark black scales... intricate golden patterns... So safe... Serve you forever... Dearest serpent... Yeessssss... Protect me... Never leave..._

_Elecrisnae... Youngling... Prepare yourself... Be proud... We are proud... So strong. Our warrior. Our ruler... Prepare yourself..._

_Shifting shadows. Elves? No. Abaddon. Angels. Angeal. Our king. Do not forget. Loyal only to you, Angeal... Our angeal... Be aware. Wits... Knowledge. What you require, angeal... Our angeal..._

_Fading again? Stop... Wait... Please..._

_Darkness. No more..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Markings glowed along his back, on his stomach, an ancient scrawl that no one understands. Harry's body continued to thrum with his magic, every second into his maturity making it grow exponentially. His face was etched with pain, as his canines grew longer, sharper. His mouth was opened into a silent scream as his body reconstituted itself to a form more capable of handling his powers. Bones grinded, crushed to form new ones, the unnatural speed in which they grew a painful experience to bear; add with the muscles stretching, growing to adapt to the changing skeletal frame, it was pure agony. Sweat ran profusely. His whole body burned, his whole being thrumming with a new magic he was only just growing accustomed to. It seemed too much. Magic from the outside went to him. He glowed even greater, and yet, he was so caught up in his dreaming that he hadn't the mind to scream out in pain.

His hair raised as his magic went through it, his back bowed, his neck arched as another indescribable wave of pain crashed into him. His back glowed with magic, skin and muscles slowly tearing to let his wings out. They unfurled, his blood splattering on the floor, on the bed, everywhere his wings reached. A slight hiss of pain came forth from his lips as his muscles and skin healed rapidly, going over the torn skin of his back, shoulder blades shifting in time with the wings' slight movements.

His magic reacted again with a strong glowing burst of light and Harry's body shook like a lifeless doll. Tendrils of stray magic attached itself to him; the essences of various elements made its way to his form and intertwined with his pulsing magic.

The pattern of Harry's magic fluxing and then receding within him continued until the sun began to rise. It wasn't until the sun was high up in the sky that Harry's maturity began to stop. By this time, both twins were wide awake and were trying everything they could to open the door to Harry's room. They banged and shouted out to him without receiving any reaction back. Both were incredibly worried as they knew that a normal maturity would only take a few minutes; for the more powerful ones, an hour at most. Theirs had both been two hours: a feat that both worried and made their parents proud. But Harry's! His was well over five hours, almost six, and although 'worried' was a seldom used word in their vocabulary, it could be said that such a word was a great understatement to how they were both feeling now for their friend and brother.

"George... Harry's been there for four hours now!" Fred shouted, his nerves frazzled with worry.

"I'm thinking it's been more than four hours Gred... I felt a tug just before we slept. I think it started then..." George murmured in a quiet voice, his manner uncharacteristically somber.

Fred just gaped at his twin. "Are you saying that's it been more than six hours now?!" He growled under his breath while George continued to glance worriedly at the door. They could see Harry's magic glowing from the crack on the bottom of the door, and he noticed that the light was slowly ebbing and getting dimmer and dimmer. His hopes went up slightly. This was a good enough sign that it was just about over.

"Harry? Can you hear us, mate?" George called out to the now silent room. Fred stopped his growling to look at the door. Both didn't want to risk casting anymore spells, as the ending of the maturity was the most crucial part. This was the moment where the body finally accepted the magic and the two joined together, the spirit holding both together.

The twins breathed quietly as they heard a soft thump and a groan come from the room. They tried to feel for any stray magic, and found none. Not wanting to risk anything though, Fred ran to their room for their lock-picking kit to try opening the door in the muggle way instead. George proceeded to touch the doorknob in the hopes of it being unlocked now that the magic was contained. Instead, he was met by a great shock and he jumped, landing on his bum as he stared dumbly at the doorknob.

"Forge, you alright there?" Fred looked at his twin anxiously, as this was the site that met him as he came out of their room, lock-picking kit in hand. George, as if woken out of a stupor, looked at the doorknob one last time, then nodded at his twin, wanting to get the worried expression off of his face.

Both then proceeded to try opening Harry's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry groaned. He felt as though he had just been trampled on by a clan of giants trying to learn rugby. Ouch. Even groaning hurt him. Muscles that he never even knew existed hurt him incredibly and the muscles that he DID know... well, best not to ponder about them. He could barely move himself, but felt that if he didn't it would only get worse, and so, with great effort, he turned himself on his stomach, a great pain alleviated by the action; more specifically, his back, which, for some reason, felt strange and weighted to him. He tried to turn his head to look at his back, and the sight that met him made him scream, causing his throat burn something awful and making his anxiety worsen as the voice that came out of him was not what it had been before. The last things he saw before blacking out was Fred and George, slamming the door open, nearly knocking it off of its hinges, and black wings that draped on his back in a somewhat ruffled manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter fin. Ook.. Harry's mature now.. Yay him

Peeps, R&R. Please.

NEXT CHAP:

Fred and George are being themselves again..

Harry sees Bill...

ETC.


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie five...

Oh my gosh! I gots a beta!! Thanks Wrath of the Digital Hazard, for agreeing to be my beta!! X3

Anyhow. On with the story. Please R&R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter:_

_... He tried to turn his head to look at his back, and the sight that met him made him scream, causing his throat to burn something awful, and making his anxiety worsen as the voice than came out of him was not what it was before. The last things he saw before blacking out was Fred and George, slamming the door open, nearly knocking it out of its hinges, and black wings that draped on his back in a somewhat ruffled manner._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shite, Harry!" George made his way to Harry's unconscious form, his worry for his friend overshadowing the shock and curiosity that came along from seeing him with wings.

Fred followed George's example and knelt beside the bed, checking Harry's wrist for a pulse. A huge sigh of relief came out of his frame as he felt the movement indicating that their friend was indeed still alive. They both proceeded to look him over, from his torn shirt that barely covered his torso, to his pyjama pants that looked more than a size too small for their little Harry. Speaking of little, it seemed as though he was anything but, now that they looked closely. He now seemed close to their height, an impressive and painful feat, considering how the poor boy was merely 5'7", and now looked to be roughly around six feet tall, if not more. His facial features seemed more delicate as well, despite the somewhat tired expression on his unconscious face: prominent cheekbones, feathery dark eyebrows, a straight nose, and incredibly long sooty eyelashes. His eyes were unfazed and unchanged by the maturity, though the twins could not be sure as they barely saw them open when they got there. Harry's lips were still as they were before, full and somewhat set into a pout, the rich colour contrasting with his golden skin beautifully. Both boys sighed. If they weren't completely nutters for each other and loved Harry like a real brother, they would have definitely been one of the first in line for his affection. The thought made each twin grin, then, setting their eyes on one another, realizing that the other was thinking the exact same thing; something that both amused them and in a smaller scale, caused some embarrassment. A slight movement on Harry's part got the twins' full attention on the raven once more.

Harry groaned as he moved his form slightly. Fred's brows furrowed with concern, and without another word, went to get their healing supplies from the bathroom. George did not bother looking up and conjured a basin of water and a washcloth to his side. He then proceeded to wipe Harry down, careful in his actions as Harry hissed slightly when the cold washcloth hit his sweat-soaked skin.

Fred came back and began to separate the items that he would need from the rest of the kit. He grabbed a number of pain potions from their stock of healing supplements and slowly got Harry to drink the concoctions, massaging his throat to help him to swallow. A muscle relaxant and headache potion soon followed the first two potions down Harry's throat, the whole time with Harry being barely aware of his surroundings, save for the feel of the cool cloth on his skin and the potions that he swallowed. He had neither the energy nor the will to make sure he was drinking the right potions. Soon enough, the hot pink colour of a Pepper-Up potion got him roused and more aware of his surroundings.

"...Fred?" Harry rasped out weakly to the twin who was holding the empty potion bottles. He looked somewhat haggard then and the slight furrows on his brow told Harry that the twin's mood was anything but stellar.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice louder now, though still sore. Both twins stopped what they were doing to look at the raven-haired boy. He was awake!

"Harry! Mate, you're awake!" George shouted excitedly. He was about to hug the boy before remembering his current state of pain. He stopped midway and looked guiltily at Fred, only to receive a kind smile from his other half.

"No worries Forge. How are you feeling there, Harry?" Concern was laced into the redhead's voice and Harry couldn't help but smile at the care and worry that the twins gave him. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't really hurting anymore, save for his throat and the uncomfortable knowledge that he now had wings. He opened his mouth to answer the question when a crackle from the fireplace signifying someone's arrival interrupted him. He closed his mouth, pondering how to answer the question before smiling at the two redheads once more.

"I'm all good you two, save for my throat and these weird wings; but otherwise, I feel fine. Thank you for the potions, Fred, and you can hug me if you want, George," Harry said with a slight grin, having noticed George's earlier action. Both twins grinned at Harry, then at each other, before enveloping the raven in a crushing hug.

A slight cough from the door signaled the three of a new person's presence. They separated quickly only to meet the shocked and happy face of one William Arthur Weasley.

"Bill!" all three boys shouted in unison. Bill was here! That revelation set grins on the faces of all three gob-smacked young men. Bill grinned back before slowly looking at the mess that was previously known as the twins' guestroom. He once again looked at Harry and was quickly able to put two and two together. He HAD wondered why the goblins had asked him to give a letter to Harry when he had been clear about the fact that he was going to his younger siblings' flat. Well, it seemed the goblins knew more than they let on. As always. Bill shook his head slightly to rid of the wandering thoughts and, once again, grinned at the trio who still haven't left their positions on the floor.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! Congratulations on your maturity, you look great! Though if I do say so myself, you wreaked a LOT of havoc on the room. It seems yours was pretty intense, yeah?" And it was. The window panes looked close to shattering with the number of cracks that ran through it. A small burst of wind looked to be the only thing needed for it to finally fall into tiny pieces. The bed had also seen better days; the wooden furniture looked as though they had just passed through a sandstorm, the surfaces looking so smooth and worn that his fingers somewhat itched to touch the cherry wood desk and chair.

Harry's own shirt appeared torn beyond repair and his pants were so tight that they had to be painful. Well, it seemed Harry had really grown. He looked so different from the last time he had seen him, which had been roughly a year ago. Especially those wings! They were so dark! At first glance, it merely looked as though Harry was wrapped in a thick black comforter. On closer inspection, the wings gleamed with their own light and emitted a slight aura of magic. They were beautiful beyond belief and had yet to fully unfurl! It seemed that the only things that didn't change in Harry were his eyes, still as green and as bright, if not brighter, than ever, and his lips, which still carried the somewhat childish pout it bore prior to the maturity. Yes, his unofficial little brother had indeed grown up. Once again, Bill smiled, this time with something akin to brotherly pride.

Harry looked around the room. It wasn't until Bill's statement that it finally dawned on him what happened. His maturity! The words from Remus' letter came back to the forefront of his mind and he saw the product of his magic developing within him. The room looked to be thoroughly sanded, for lack of a better term. The wooden floors, as well as furniture were perfectly smooth and bare. Hedwig's cage was bent out of shape; it was a good thing she had went out hunting as soon as they arrived at the twins' flat. The bed was a sad thing to behold and heaven knew how his trunk and other supplies survived the onslaught of magic that had occurred earlier. Yep. His maturity wreaked a WHOLE LOT of havoc on the room. He'd have to apologize to the twins for that...

Harry gave Bill a sheepish grin, thanking him quietly and slowly looked at the twins questioningly. Both had been quiet for a time and Harry had become quite worried. Quiet twins were never a safe thing. He shuddered inwardly as Fred gave George a big grin, a slight maniacal twinkle in his eye.

Bill suddenly jumped up and cursed. He had almost forgotten the letter! It was a strange occurrence, having the goblins ask him to deliver a letter. For one thing, he was a wizard, and although his personal relationships with the goblins were very good, their races still clashed in opinions and values and the goblins' resentment of Wizarding folk was still as strong as it was centuries ago, minus the war and bloodshed. Well, anything that had to do with Harry was always different; the sentiment not meaning any malice towards the young raven-haired man. He finally found the letter, complete with a Gringotts seal on the front. It was addressed to Harry and so he called for the boy's attention before handing the envelope to him. The twins looked at the exchange quietly, observing. They gauged Harry's reactions with care, seeing only confusion and curiosity in his bright green orbs. Seeing as he was preoccupied with the letter and that Bill would be able to watch him for them, the two pranksters stood up in silence and went off to their bedroom to grab a mirror...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry trembled imperceptibly as he read the letter addressed to him by the goblins at Gringotts. It was a summons for the reading of Sirius' will. It never crossed his mind that it was a year late. All he really knew was that Sirius was truly gone now. He wanted so hard to think otherwise, but something inside him knew that it was the truth. Padfoot would never come back. That hurt. Too soon did the tear drops mark the smooth wood floor, and save for the slight shivering, no one would be able to tell that Harry Potter was crying his heart out for the godfather that was taken from him before his time. Bill saw everything. Without another word, he enveloped Harry into a hug, letting the poor boy cry out his grief.

Harry thought he had moved on. It seemed that the letter proved him wrong, opening up old wounds in his psyche as he thought of his deceased godfather. Padfoot. It really was hard to bear. He was failed to notice the date of the reading, which was to be August first. Tomorrow. It was too soon; far too soon.

Harry cried out in his surrogate brother's shirt, thoughts of Sirius swimming in his mind as Bill whispered comforting words to the crying raven. This was how the twins saw both men as they came in, a mirror levitating behind them. A shared look passed between them and George reached out for the crumpled letter, his eyes widening at the words. He quietly passed the letter to Fred, already understanding Harry's predicament. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor to encompass Harry into a hug of his own. Poor Harry. Soon enough, Fred joined in as well, and this was how the four young men spent their afternoon. No talking, no laughing. The three redheads giving their brother, in all ways but blood, the comfort that he oh so needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't realize that he fell asleep. He heard some light snores from his left side and saw Fred breathing evenly in his sleep, with George, the source of the snores slumbering beside him. He looked to his right to meet Bill's unconscious profile. He wasn't sure what time it was, and to be frank, he didn't quite care. He remembered the letter and felt a painful tug at his heart. Sirius. He had to go to the will-reading on August first... August... First... Today?!

Harry jumped up, unintentionally disturbing the three redheads, save for George, from their slumber. He quickly cast a Tempus charm, not noticing that he didn't have his wand with him, and watched as the glowing numbers arranged themselves to 7:53 A.M. He looked around the room for the crumpled letter to find it lying on the floor near the door way. He scanned the parchment for the date and time. August first, 10:00 A.M. Harry sighed with relief. He still had plenty of time. He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that had formed over the years, only to stop and raise an eyebrow. His hair felt... different. A glance around the room made him see the mirror that the twins had brought in earlier. He was curious. He never really did get to see himself after the maturity, what with all the events that followed.

Harry cautiously walked towards the full-length pane of reflective glass and failed to keep a bewildered gasp from escaping his lips when met by his reflection. Only... He didn't recognize the person staring back at him, other than his eyes and his lightning bolt scar that was no longer an angry red mark but merely a thin outline of the bolt, a few shades darker than his current skin tone. His hair was longer, and, if possible, thicker, brushing the base of his wings, near the shoulder-blade area. It was still very... messy. Tendrils stuck out in odd directions, wavy strands grazing his eyes and covering his ears. He also grew taller; about as tall as Charlie, perhaps more. Definitely six feet. Harry grinned. At least he finally got those inches that would keep him from being called a "shorty" anymore. He had definitely changed. He wondered if his transformation was more drastic due to the Abaddon and Elecrisnae lines. He wasn't sure, but as far as he could tell, he carried their genes. Speaking of the Abaddon, he unfurled his wings, eyes widening at their length. It looked to be roughly five meters long, from one tip to another, the individual feathers as dark as night. It was even darker than his hair, and with closer inspection, bore tiny patterns on the feathers that were almost as dark as the feathers themselves.

A small frown marred the raven's handsome face. It would not do for people to see that he had wings. With the way the Ministry treated other magical creatures, he could be in a heap of trouble if word got out of his new features. He wondered if he could get rid of them. How? Harry closed his eyes, thinking of himself without the wings, and a feeling of something entering his back made him open his eyes, only to be met with the sight of a wingless reflection of himself. He turned around slowly, and stopped when he saw the markings on his back where his wings should be. 'Wow. Free tattoo,' Harry thought to himself as he continued to inspect his new body. It was strange and, at the same time, depressing, seeing the changes within him. It felt like he had erased the old Harry, only to be replaced by this complete stranger.

Fred calling out his name broke Harry out of his stupor and he proceeded to go back to the redheads to inquire as to why he was being called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. Finish chapter 5. It's crappy. I know. (TT.TT) but, if you guys are wondering why exactly Harry's appearance had to be described so many times, it was so that people will see how different people react to his changes.

Next chap:

Off to Gringotts

Ohh.. and if you guys wanna see H's new tattoo on his back, follow this link:

http : / darkcobalt86 . deviantart . com / art / Tribal-Wings – 48351107

just erase the spaces


	6. Chapter 6

Ooh. Alive after so long... Yosh. Did anyone miss me? No? Fine. Be that way! XP

A/N: erm. About the timing of the story... My totally awesome beta (Wrath of the Digital Hazard) had kindly pointed out to me that the dates I entered are inconsistent to that of JKR's potterverse. I've an explanation to that: I'm torn of whether I should set it in the new millennium(2000's) or in the 80's-90's, like in canon.. so yeah! Further on into the story, I'll be able to make up my mind about the whole thing, for now, the dates will suffice.

Anyhow, here's a new chapter, it's longer than what i would normally do since I was inspired! Yay

Thanks again for Wrath, for being teh KEWLEST and NICEST beta ever!! :3

Anywho, R&R, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore scanned the cosy looking living room of one Arabella Figg. He had just come through her fireplace via the Floo Network and was now having both of his legs rubbed against by mewling cats. The absence of the house's owner went unnoticed by him and he proceeded to leave the cat-filled abode to walk towards the Dursleys residence. A _Notice-Me-Not_ spell was cast on himself just as he walked out of the front door.

He was furious. He was both worried for Harry and at the same time was absolutely mad at the boy and the Dursleys for letting him slip out just like that. Although he felt a grandfatherly concern towards the Boy Who Lived, the greater good was far more important; not only to him, but to the rest of the Wizarding world, and so, personal feelings must be set aside for a later date and the consequences of his actions to be faced after the Dark Lord was no more.

He knocked the door twice, careful to arrange his magical aura so that the muggles would be able to feel it, if only subconsciously. He needed for them to fear him. Fear meant submissiveness, and right now, he did not have the time to deal with overweight, prejudiced muggles whose ignorance gives people such as Death Eaters reason to hate them the way that they do.

Petunia heard the knocking from the front door, her happy mood still obvious to everyone around her as she carefully wiped her hands dry at a dish towel before walking out of the kitchen towards the main foyer. A smile was permanently set on her face and she barely registered the slight fear that enveloped her as she opened the front door.

Her smile was wiped off her face as she was met by the thunderous blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, no sign of the ever familiar twinkle in his normally light blue irises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting around the breakfast table, all four young men ate their breakfasts silently, Harry now decently covered with clothes from the twins. The three redheads were surprised to find Harry wingless after waking up from their sleep. He merely showed them his new tattoo, earning an admiring whistle from George and a comment of, "Nice design," from Bill. It was now close to a quarter till ten, and Harry was nervous about going to the goblin-run bank. He shifted around his seat once more as Fred finished off his last piece of toast.

"You guys... You needn't come with me, I'll be fine. Honest!" Harry suddenly exclaimed as his nerves finally got to him. He was going to be alright. He knew that. It was just really hard to convince the other three men in the room of the fact. He appreciated their support, more than he could ever say, but he knew that he needed to do this alone. Coddling was not something that he liked being done to him, and as much as he cared for the redheads, that was what they were doing, and he wasn't really appreciating it all that much. He sighed inaudibly. He knew that the way the words came out of his mouth was not very nice, and not really being able to think of another way to rephrase his request, he merely walked up to each young man, giving each one a tight hug, and whispered, "I'll be alright," before throwing a small wave and walking out of the doorway.

It wasn't until Harry closed the door behind him that the three realized that they were left behind. Looking at each other sheepishly, all three tried to hide the faint blushes that stained their freckled cheeks at remembering Harry's hugs and whispered words. The boy really had turned into a sexy beast. A bit too sexy for his own good, if they had any say in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked up at the familiar building that was the Wizarding world's bank. Gringotts. Well, it really was now or never and as much as he didn't want to do it, he knew that he needed this if he was to get any closure. It had been two years since Sirius died, surely, he must move on. And with this thought in mind, Harry walked past the massive entrance of the bank to talk to the first goblin available.

The wide hallway was filled with bustling witches and wizards; behind their high counters, the goblins were busy calculating currency, appraising precious gems, and attending to the various monetary requests of the people. Carefully, as to not attract attention to himself, Harry made his way through the busy crowd, manoeuvring himself to avoid getting bumped by the people. Reaching the counter with the least people lined up before it, the young man waited for his turn to be attended to, all the while thinking of what kind of responsibilities he now had to maintain with his inheritance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George were unusually quiet as they pondered about Harry's strange inheritance. They were proud of him, that was certain, and they were sure that Bill was too. Once Charlie got wind of the news, he would certainly be reacting the same way as his brothers did, if not a bit more subdued.

Harry was their brother, and although they loved Ron and Ginny to pieces, the youngest Weasleys were too pigheaded for their own good. Ron would get jealous once again, and Ginny may try making a pass at Harry, although right now, they heard that Dean and she were still going strong.

Harry would need as much support as he can get, and although they were unsure if they were strong enough to be able to assist him, they would definitely try their hardest to be of some help to the emerald-eyed boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a quarter of an hour before Harry finally reached the counter. Upon hearing what the youth's purpose was for going to the bank, the goblin attending to him, a teller who went by the name of Brontlock ushered him towards a set of ornate silver doors, which after a quick question was explained to lead to the private offices of the more senior members of the bank, those of which handled more specific requests such as will-reading and familial funding issuances.

Harry unconsciously quickened his steps as they walked through the doors leading to a new hallway. Numerous doors to various offices flanked the walls of the hallway. He had realized that the time it took for him to wait in line endangered his punctuality. He didn't need to listen to History of Magic to know that goblins greatly disliked tardiness. He glanced at the goblin beside him discreetly, wondering when they were going to get to the designated meeting place. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Harry, Brontlock steered sharply towards the left hallway, which, unlike the one previous, had only one door, a simple cherry wood, polished to perfection, right at the end of the hall.

Knocking on the door twice with quick efficiency, Brontlock gave a slight bow to Harry before taking his leave. Barely managing to get a word of gratitude out of his mouth, the door opened before Harry and he was quickly ushered into the room.

A quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall told Harry that he had come right on time, with literally only a minute to spare. A slight cough from his left reminded him that he had yet to greet the goblin that was to enlighten him about his current state of financial affairs.

"Oh, good morning, sir." A polite smile graced Harry's lips as he inclined his head towards the stern-looking goblin. For a moment, a glimmer of surprise flashed in the creature's beady eyes, before giving a greeting of his own to the young man; he was surprised at the manners that were shown to him, few wizardfolk were this polite to goblins, instead regarding them with wariness and barely disguised distrust.

"Mr. Potter, I presume? Please take a seat; it is a good thing that you have arrived on time." Leading the young man towards the middle of the room where a black marble desk was situated, opposite sides flanked by matching marble chairs, cushioned by soft gray cloths, the goblin proceeded to introduce himself. "My name is Sternkol. I have been the handler of the Black family funds for the past century. With the passing of one Sirius Orion Black, a will reading is in order, as well as tackling the issue of the new Black family head." With this, Sternkol proceeded to take out several parchments from a folder that appeared as soon as the two had seated. The folder was embossed with the Black family crest: a coat of arms with a black stallion in the center, its body wrapped by a basilisk and its head on the horse's neck. The edge was framed by silver ivy leaves, and the motto, "_Aut vincere aut mori_" engraved on the top, its simple font belying the true meaning of the words.

"Either conquer or die..." Harry murmured softly as his eyes continued to examine the crest that he was soon to carry, along with the Potter one. He glanced at Sternkol who was observing him quietly. Once the goblin realized he had the young wizard's attention, he continued his explanation of what the will reading entailed and what Harry was to expect. After a few more minutes of getting the technicalities out of the way, the goblin got out another piece of parchment, this one, longer than the previous papers, with a slight aura of magic surrounding it. Harry looked closely at the piece of paper, finally determining that the magic surrounding it was of a bluish-gray colour, reminiscent of his godfather's eye colour. Obviously, this was Sirius' will. He unconsciously straightened his posture, as Sternkol then unrolled the parchment, reading the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black:

_THIS IS THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT of I, Sirius Orion Black, current head of __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__, of the European Wizarding World:_

**_I._**

_I, Sirius Orion Black, current head of __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__, residing at Black Manor, of the European Wizarding Society, being of sound mind, do hereby declare this instrument to be my last will and testament. _

**_II._**

_I hereby revoke all previous wills and codicils. _

**_III._**

_I direct that the disposition of my remains be as follows: _

_In the instance that I am preceded by any of my companions, namely, James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, and Remus John Lupin, I request that I be buried beside said companions in the place that was chosen for them so that I may rest in the presence of those close to me. _

**_IV._**

_I give all the rest and residue of my estate, which I will list later on, to be passed on to my heir, my godson, Harry James Potter, should he accept the condition that should he be a legal adult in the Wizarding World, he become the head of my family, and carry my last name as one of his own. If my godson, Harry James Potter, refuses to adhere to the condition given to him, I give all the rest and residue of my estate to Remus John Lupin, with monetary funds to be passed on as well to certain individuals who have made an impression on me. If neither Harry James Potter nor Remus John Lupin survives me, I give all the rest and residue of my estate to my heirs as determined by the laws of the Ministry of Magic in England, relating to descent and distribution. _

**_V._**

_I appoint Sternkol Wyrmcleave, to act as the executor of this will, to serve without bond. _

_I herewith affix my signature to this will on this, the 29th day of June, 1988, updated on the 13th of February, 1999, at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, in the presence of the following witnesses, who witnessed and subscribed this will at my request, and in my presence:_

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Wizarding London, United Kingdom _

**_VI._**

_The list of fortunes and holdings of Sirius Orion Black, head of __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__, to be given to his successor, Harry James Potter, are as follows:_

_ • 9,809,000,000 monies worth in galleons, sickles, and knuts (Wizarding Currency)_

_ • 10,765,000,000 monies worth in English pounds_

_ • 96 holdings in the the following wizarding businesses:_

_ • Flourish and Blotts (European and North American branches)_

_ • Zonko's Joke Shop (European branches)_

_ • Magical Menagerie (European, and International branches)_

_ • The Daily Prophet (European, and International Divisions)_

_ • Quality Quidditch Supplies (European and North American branches)_

_ • Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (Diagon Alley, Wizarding England)_

_ • 87 holdings in European and North American muggle businesses of the following persuasions:_

_ • Science and Technology_

_ • Music and Entertainment_

_ • Fashion_

_ • Literature_

_ • Foods_

_ • Estates spread out in the continents of Europe, Asia, the Americas, and Oceania, totalling to a net worth of 764,768,950,000 monies in galleons._

_ • A collection of heirlooms, treasures, art pieces, literature, and other miscellaneous objects pertaining to __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__ and its collection totalling a net worth of 312,408,000 monies worth in galleons._

_The list of fortunes and holdings of Sirius Orion Black, head of __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__, to be given to Remus John Lupin, and directly transferred to his account, vault number 619, are as follows:_

_ • 1,000,000,000 monies worth in galleons, sickles, and knuts (Wizarding Currency)_

_ • The entirety of the Black Family Library, 12 Grimmauld Place, totalling a net worth of 234,070,000 monies worth in galleons, sickles, and knuts (Wizarding Currency)_

_The list of fortunes and holdings of Sirius Orion Black, head of __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__, to be given to Messrs. Billius, Charles, Frederick, and George Weasley, and directly transferred to their respective accounts, vault numbers 326 , 351, 401 and 401 are as follows:_

_ • 1,000,000 monies worth in galleons, sickles, and knuts (Wizarding Currency)_

_And to Messrs. Frederick and George Weasley:_

_ • Marauder's Handbook (authors: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs)_

_The list of fortunes and holdings of Sirius Orion Black, head of __the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black__, to be given to the remaining members of the Noble House of Weasley, namely Mr. Arthur Weasley, his spouse Molly Weasley, Mr. Percival Weasley, and their remaining children, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, whose accounts are under their parents' name, all directly transferred to their respective accounts, a joint vault for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley, vault number 177, and vault number 384 for Percival Weasley are as follows:_

_ • 500,000 monies worth in galleons, sickles and knuts (Wizarding Currency) _

**_VII._**

_As all of my affairs have now been handled fairly, I request for the following piece of parchment to be read by my heir and godson, Harry James Potter, and in the event that he is unable to attend this reading, I request for the parchment to be burned._

_To Remus John Lupin, I hereby cast a spell on you that forces you to accept this small token of appreciation from me. Please accept this parchment by way of explanation._

_In the event that Remus John Lupin is unable to attend this reading, I request for his parchment to be placed in the trust of my will executor, Sternkol Wyrmcleave, until the time when Remus John Lupin is able to hold a meeting with him._

The parchment in the goblin's hands glowed brightly once, before fading back to its natural colour. Once Sternkol had finished up reading the will, another parchment appeared on top of the Black family folder, the same aura of magic that enveloped the will covering the folded piece of paper as well. Sternkol slowly picked up the paper and quietly passed it on to Harry. He saw as the young man scanned the page from left to right, his brilliant green eyes, slightly hidden by his hair, becoming brighter with unshed tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry reached for the folded piece of parchment, opening it and with slight trepidation, began reading its contents:

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, Prongslet, if you're reading this, then most likely, I'm very much dead, and if I know myself as much as I think I do, then I died doing something that I believed to be for a good cause. If Moony's with you right now, give me a hug for me, will you? I'm sure he's mad as hell at me right now, but he knows me well enough to know that I don't really have any regrets, save for not having enough time to spend with you and not being able to see you grow up to the amazing person I know you'll become. _

_I love you like a son, Harry; you're not just James son, you're Harry. Don't be pressured into doing something you don't want. You're not a pawn, remember that!_

_By the end of this letter, you'll be getting the Black family signet ring. I may not like Dark magic, but in some insane, twisted way, I'm still proud of my family. We don't have the best of reputations now, but I'm sure you'll do great with upholding the family name. Don't be pressured by it, okay? A name will only always be just that: a name. By accepting my name, you're acknowledging the fact that you see me as a parental figure of sorts. Harry James Black-Potter. I hope you don't mind that, kiddo._

_I miss you, I love you. Never, ever forget that, yeah? It's strange for me to feel all mushy, but I guess you're just that special to me. Don't worry about me, Prongslet, I'll be with your mum and dad, and we'll all be having a blast 'til you come here, to which I must add, don't you dare come here until you're all old and wrinkly, you hear me? If not, then godson or not, I will personally kick your arse! Same for Moony too, eh? _

_Take care of yourself, and make sure Moony doesn't do anything stupid like me!_

_Sirius _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finishing up the letter, Harry raised his head to look at Sternkol only to find something forming on top of the Black family folder. He watched quietly as a small black box landed on top of the folder with a muted thump. He slowly reached for the box, feeling remaining traces of magic brush the back of his hand as he wrapped his palm around the velvet surface.

The ring inside was simple: a platinum band with a thin weave of silver braiding itself on the surface. A black obsidian chip with an incredibly detailed engraving of the Black family crest was embedded into the centre. It pulsed with sentient magic, and called out to his core. Without thinking, Harry reached for the ring, placing it on his left middle finger. A wave of magic washed over him and for a moment, he felt his Godfather's presence with him once again.

A slight cough from Sternkol got back Harry's attention. Harry felt the ring adjust itself to fit his finger snugly, and another pulse of magic, this one considerably weaker than the first, came from the ring, before finally melding itself into Harry's core, finally bounding Harry to the Black family name, and thus making him the new head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Now that the will reading is done, may I be the first to congratulate you on your newfound Lordship, Mr. Potter." Sternkol gave a slight nod of respect to the young lord, his curiosity starting to get to him again. It had been a long time since the signet ring had pulsed like that. This wizard was certainly someone to look out for.

"Thank you, Sternkol. Uhm. If it's alright with you, I still have a few questions I'd like for you to answer, as well as some things I'd like for you to help me with, that is, uhm, if you're not too busy?" Harry rushed out the words quickly. He was unsure if he was polite enough to the goblin, and as he was the only one he knew who was personally familiar with his financial standings, he was unsure of what he was going to do if the goblin refused him. He was then pleasantly surprised to hear the goblin's acquiescence to his request.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. I am, after all, the one managing the Black funds, and since you are the new head of the family, it is my duty to assist you in managing your finances."

"Oh... Well, great then! I was wondering if you could help me concerning my family's finances, the Potters, I mean, since I figured I might as well do it now, considering I'm already at the bank and all. Then maybe I might check out the vaults for both houses, since I kind of plan on combining the two, that is, if it's even possible, so... Yeah!"

Sternkol raised a bushy brow at the wizard's request. He was an adult, surely, he must have some knowledge about his own familial fundings. He was now the head of two very prominent families in the Wizarding world, and if he was to let even one slip out of control, people would surely exploit it. With a curt nod towards Harry's direction, the banker decided to call upon his senior adviser to ask for his opinion. Surely, he should know about the current situation as it concerned two of the biggest clients they had. If what he thought to be happening was true, then that would mean that someone within their bank was breaching the code of conduct and was playing spy. This was of course, punishable by nothing less than death, so the gravity of the implied situation was not lost on the goblin.

After explaining all this to Harry, whose expression hardened, Sternkol sent a message to his senior adviser via another goblin whose position was as a clerk working under his division. A request for Harry to wait was given to the young man, who simply nodded his head and sat back in his chair. Barely a few minutes passed before a sharp rap on the door was heard, followed by it opening, and letting inside one of the biggest goblins Harry had seen so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Runebok Orekutt was once again checking up on the Potter house's financial standing. It had been frozen, save for the small trust fund left to the last Potter. Even with his high standing in the bank, Runebok had decided to keep track of the Potter records personally, as they were one of the biggest clients of the bank. With his careful guidance, the Potter fund remained untouched, growing in size and value, waiting for it to be reclaimed by the rightful heir. Lately though, small amounts of money were slowly being taken out of the account. They were by no means small in laymen's terms, landing itself around 10,000 galleons per transaction, yet due to the vast size of the Potter fortune, someone with less experience may have not taken notice of the vanishing monies. It had puzzled and angered the goblin to find out that someone was daring to steal from them, and it frustrated him to not be able to catch who. Their bank had topnotch security systems installed in each and every account they had, and the Potter one was no different, and yet, someone was thinking that they were clever enough to try and steal from them without being noticed. After deciding that once again, the bank had to compensate for the lost funds, he closed the Potter folder and proceeded to place it back inside the drawer. He was about to let go of the file when he was interrupted by the sound of knocking. The folder was momentarily forgotten as the goblin stood up and proceeded to let the person in. The light glinted off the golden coat of arms of the Potters, a phoenix with its wings outstretched to either side of the crest that held up a delicate crown with its talons. The edges were made of ruby red and golden flames and the white-gold colour of the background represented the magical affinity the Potter family represented. Their motto was placed on just below the upheld crown, "_A Deo et Rege_"... "From Gods and Kings..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And... Done! Ooh. Krazee just made a new record longest chappie evah so far, anyways. I'm not sure if this is considered a cliffie or not, but weber... I finally caught a nice, fat, plot bunny! Yay. Review, review, thankee

The will wasn't entirely made up. I got help from a template and then added my own stuff to it. Wow. Sirius is pretty damn loaded, yeah? Woosh. Oh, and forgive ze latin. I just used a word translator. Anyone who knows latin, feel free to correct me, kk? Great. :P


	7. notice

Hello readers. So. Sorry for the false alarm, this isn't a new chapter. Life has been terrible for the past few months, and although I know it's a crappy excuse, it's my only excuse as well. The story is most definitely not abandoned, but I've been rereading it and find it to be too rushed and truly unsatisfactory to my tastes. So. This is to inform all of you that I'm doing a major overhaul on the whole thing, and well, you guys'll be informed when it actually comes back. To those who are considerate enough to leave reviews and showing their appreciation, thank you and I hope to that you'll read the newer and hopefully more improved version of this story. To everyone else, well, can't even say of you guys exist as none of you leave any traces or marks to prove otherwise. Anyhow, to all those who've added me to any alerts, thank you, and please don't kill me, peeps, cause I'm already half-way in the process of doing so myself, so yah. I hope you guys read the newer one, I'm already working on it as you guys are reading this so there. Til then, ciao peeps.

~KrazeeKantan


End file.
